On Two Wheels
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee has a very unexpected surprise for Ryo one bright spring day. Set after Vol. 7. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** On Two Wheels

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Dee has a very unexpected surprise for Ryo one bright spring day.

 **Word Count:** 821

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, going for a spin on Dee's motorbike,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"So, whaddaya think?" Dee gestured towards the gleaming machine standing at the curb; Ryo could scarcely believe what he was seeing.

"You bought a motorcycle?"

"Nah, I didn't buy it, it belonged to Jess; he left it to me in his will, to be handed over on my twenty-fifth birthday. 'Course, by then it'd been standing around in storage for the best part of eight years, so I've been restoring it ever since and I finally got it finished a couple of months ago. Looks pretty amazin', huh? You shoulda seen it before, all rust and perished rubber. Took a lot of hard work, but it was totally worth it. I've been waitin' for good weather on a day we're both off ever since. Wanna go for a spin?"

"Do you know how to ride it?"

"Well duh! I didn't push it all the way over here, dumbass. I've been ridin' motorcycles since I was eighteen, even considered applyin' for Highway Patrol, but I wanted to be a detective, so…" Dee shrugged. "Anyway, you haven't answered my question."

Ryo looked a bit dubious. "I'm more used to the kind of cycle with pedals…"

"There's nothin' to it, babe, you wouldn't have to do anything except hold onto me, and I know you can do that," Dee said with a wink. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Promise I won't go too fast. I even got ya a helmet, see? We'll match." Dee pointed to the two gleaming silver and black helmets hanging from the handlebars. He looked so excited that despite his trepidation, Ryo couldn't say no.

"Okay, just let me get a jacket."

"Wear your new leather one; this is why I got it for you."

"Fine, give me five minutes. Guess I should wear boots too." Ryo looked from Dee's boots to his own sneakers, then headed up the stoop and into the building.

When he returned a few minutes later, fastening the leather jacket Dee had given him at Christmas, his lover was already sitting astride the motorcycle with his helmet on. Ryo accepted the other helmet, noticing for the first time that his name was stencilled on the back, and put it on before settling himself on the seat behind Dee and finding the footrests.

"Ready?" Dee asked.

"I guess so, just don't take off so fast you leave me behind!" Ryo looped his arms around Dee's waist and held on, feeling a bit nervous. He'd only been on a motorcycle once, back in his teens, and it had been quite a scary experience.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to ya. Hold on tight!" Dee kick-started the bike, eased it off its stand, checked for traffic, and pulled smoothly away from the curb.

Ryo was surprised by how comfortable the bike was, and true to his word, Dee kept his speed down, not that he had much choice because of the traffic. Soon Ryo was relaxing, learning to lean with the bike as they dodged between cars, and almost before he knew it, they were heading up the ramp onto the Brooklyn Bridge and leaving Manhattan behind.

"When you said we were going for a spin, I didn't think you meant leaving the city," Ryo yelled, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the motorcycle engine and the surrounding traffic. He felt Dee laugh rather than heard him, and then they were off the bridge and heading for who knew where.

The scenery flashed by as Dee picked up speed, and Ryo realised he was enjoying the ride a lot more than he'd expected to. He almost felt sorry for the people stuck in their cars on such a glorious spring day.

At last Dee pulled off the interstate and onto the side roads, heading for a retro diner he'd discovered on one of his test runs with the bike. He pulled up alongside some other bikes out front, lowered the stand and killed the engine, pulling off his helmet. Ryo followed suit.

"So, how d'ya like it so far?"

Ryo hardly needed to answer; his wide, happy smile said it all. "It's fantastic!"

"See? I told you it would be fun."

"You did, and I shouldn't have doubted you."

"So, you ready for lunch?" Dee nodded towards the diner. "I checked this place out a couple of weeks back and the food's really good."

Ryo nodded. "I'm starving, must be the fresh air."

"After lunch, I'm gonna teach you to drive," Dee told him, grinning. "Jess left the bike to me, but I want it to be ours."

Unable to find the words to express how he felt, Ryo leaned forward to kiss Dee on the cheek. "I love you, Dee."

"Love you too, baby," Dee replied, turning so he could kiss Ryo on the lips. "C'mon, let's go eat."

Laughing, Ryo followed Dee into the diner, already looking forward to his first motorcycle-driving lesson.

.

The End


End file.
